Sisterly Love! PART TWO!
by gothic-moose
Summary: um....Inuyasha has found just what her never wanted...A sister...Having finally accepted her they journey to find more jewel shards, but alas they only find adventure! PLEASE READ PART ONE ALSO! R&R! THANKS!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any part of the Inuyasha series....  
  
Sisterly Love (chapter 2)  
  
They walked for two days in the woods without any problems. Until a giant centipede came crawling across their path, blocking the road to Kitori. Inuyasha was about to yell "Ironrever, Soulstealer!!" when a flash of silver and black flashed before his eyes. The giant Centipede's head fell to the forest floor.  
"Easy does it!" , yelled Hoshizora.  
" Nice kill!" said Miroku. Sango stalked off in anger. Inuyasha felt slightly amiss. It was his job killing demons, was it not??? While everybody was congratulating Hoshizora, Inuyasha kept walking, not saying a word, but to Hoshizora his silence said it all. "Let's get going we want to find the jewel shard as soon as possible!" said Hoshizora. And they marched off like that. Hoshizora ran up to Inuyasha to apologize for earlier. "I'm sorry I called you a Hanyou....I realized that I shouldn't say anything if I am carrying the same burden as he who I criticize." Said Hoshizora. Inuyasha just kept walking with a face as hard as stone. "The least you could do is say it's okay or something.." stammered Hoshizora. "It's not okay! How can you expect to have your long lost sister pop-up and steal your one and only spotlight!! It's not all fine and dandy is it!!" Inuyasha yelled explosively. "No it's not but could your heart muster just a little forgiveness?" stammered Hoshizora as she ran away from the group. "What did you do this time?" questioned Miroku ,"Why do all the cute ones run away??" "THAT'S IT!" yelled Sango reaching for her boomerang. Kagome pushed her down just in time messing up her aim. Miroku ducked as it flew over his head. When he came up his eyes were three times as big as usual. Kagome was trying to calm Sango, but got whacked in the head as the boomerang made its return trip. Kila-la stooped under Kagome just in time. Sango realized what she had done and ran to help. Inuyasha had stopped walking, he just stared in the direction Hoshizora had ran, watching her body become smaller and smaller fading into the distance. "Are you ready, yet?" asked Inuyasha "We really need to catch up with Hoshizora." He could hardly believe what he was saying. Did he finally believe that she truly was his sister? Something in her movement or the way she acted brought Inuyasha to a conclusion. "Hoshizora, wait up!!!" yelled Inuyasha. From way down the path Hoshizora could hear the smile in his voice. After all the hubbub, the group was back on track. A few hours later they arrived in Kitori. To their surprise the village was still intact but strangely deserted. Miroku decided to check out the nearest house. "Knock- knock!!" Miroku's fists rapped on the nearest door. After a few minutes of silence Miroku was positive something was wrong. Sango spoke up for the first time since the Miroku incident. "This must be one of the many villages plagued by the Backuka plague! I heard my father talk about them. The Backuka plague causes, giant boils to grow on your skin, this cause your insides to rot away. Today there is no known cure so it take several whole villages each year." whispered Sango clearly in shock. "Is the village still contaminated?" asked Shippou nervously. "I don't think so, this village looks like it has been deserted for awhile." Said Inuyasha surely. They walked on further into the village only to prove they were wrong. As they turned around the corner of a house the smell, of rotting decaying flesh crept up their noses. "Shippou close your eyes!" yelled Kagome as she shaded her own with her hand. In front of them several, decaying bodies lied everywhere. "Can you still sense the jewel shard , Kagome?" asked Inuyasha turning to looks at her. "Um, yep it's excruciatingly strong, too!" said Kagome plugging her nose, "I think it's coming from that hut!" Kagome pointed toward a hut that looked rather dodgy. "Out of all the huts, it's coming from the most infected of them all..." sneered Inuyasha. "That's why you are going in instead of us!" said Kagome. " I don't think so!" said Inuyasha as he pushed Kagome into the hut. A sharp scream emitted from the hut seconds later. "Great! She's in there two seconds and she already wants her mommy!" said Inuyasha. "I think something is wrong!" whispered Hoshizora as she ran into the hut. The rest followed suit running into the hut. It was to late, all that remained in the hut was a scrap of Kagome's shirt on a shard from the broken window. "SMURF!" yelled Inuyasha "Smurf??" asked Shippou inquisitively. " I am censoring myself!" yelled Inuyasha. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?" asked Miroku worriedly. "I'm feeling fine!" yelled Inuyasha back, "We have a bigger situation on our hands!" " Right, I think she......or it went out the window!" said Miroku surely. "Right on Captain Obvious!" said Inuyasha chuckling a bit. The group ran out behind the hut trying trying to breath through their mouth as much as possible. "Well, the 'it' left behind footprints it can't be to far away.....It only took Kagome three seconds ago." Said Hoshizora slightly puzzled. Another Scream emitted from behind them, but this time it wasn't Kagome it was Sango. A decayed body has risen from the "dead" and had her by the neck.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3!  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
